


Hot Anger

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [42]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and logan is hot, virgil is a horny lil bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “That was kind of hot.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Hot Anger

Logan's mad. About what, Virgil isn't quite sure anymore. He'd been listening at first, really! But then Logan had gotten even more heated, more frustrated, more _hot_ , and that's when Virgil's mind started to drift.

Logan rakes his fingers through his hair and growls, and Virgil feels his already warm face heat up even more. Virgil watches as Logan starts messing with his tie, loosening it and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. The angry red flush of Logan's cheeks has started to spread down to his neck and Virgil licks his lips.

Logan finally stops talking and groans, fully removing his tie now and tossing it down onto his desk. He sighs, takes a second to breathe before turning to Virgil.

It's then that Logan notices Virgil's blush and the way he's sat, hoodie balled up in his lap. Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

Virgil looks away as he says, "That was kinda hot."

Logan pauses. "Me... Being angry? That was hot?"

"You just—" Virgil shifts, still carefully keeping the hoodie in his lap. "... Yes."

Logan looks down at the hoodie and then back up at Virgil's face. Then it clicks.

"Virgil are you—"

" _Yes_!"

Logan has to hold his hand up to his face to keep back his laugh. He moves to sit on the bed with Virgil and pulls the hoodie away from his lap.

"Would you like some help?" Logan asks, moving a little closer and using a hand to make Virgil face him.

Virgil's eyes widen for a few seconds before he nods. "... Yeah. Yeah- Please?"


End file.
